


nightmares of the past

by arseniclight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, DreamSMP - Freeform, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmares, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, alive wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arseniclight/pseuds/arseniclight
Summary: “tommy, why didn’t you join me? we were a team. at least i thought we were. i asked you a question, and you refused it, do you remember what i asked you?” wilbur asked, he turned to look at the younger boy, “if i remember correctly, what i said was; tommy let’s be the bad guys, do you remember that tommy?” wilbur smirked, his eyes showing the insanity inside of him as he spoke.“yes..” tommy spoke.“why did you say no? so you could be the hero? that’s what it was, wasn’t it? you wanted to save the day, well, how did that work out for you tommy?” wilbur smirked.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	nightmares of the past

“where the hell am i?” tommy asked himself as he looked around, he was in the middle of a forest, lost and confused. he wasn’t quite sure how he ended up in the forest but something about it seemed slightly familiar. tommy walked around for a minute or two before he heard a familiar voice echoing in the distance.

“wilbur?” tommy asked as he made his way to the source of the voice. as tommy neared the source of the voice he had heard he realized why the forest had seemed so familiar to him. he was back in pogtopia. he walked down the stairway to the underground base, and there stood wilbur, but he didn’t look like he did usually, he looked alive again. his old friend turned around, he looked full of life, but tommy recognized the look on his face. this wasn’t tommy’s friend who happened to be president. this was wilbur at his lowest point. wilbur smirked and laughed, this felt too familiar to tommy, he wanted to run, but he couldnt move.

“it’s funny tommy, it really is. i told you this was going to happen, and you didn’t believe me.” wilbur chuckled.

“what are you talking about wilbur?” tommy asked.

“i told you tubbo would turn on you, i told you he doesn’t care about us. I TOLD YOU HE WOULD BETRAY US TOMMY.” wilbur yelled.

“w-wilbur wh-“ 

“tommy, why didn’t you join me? we were a team. at least i thought we were. i asked you a question, and you refused it, do you remember what i asked you?” wilbur asked, he turned to look at the younger boy, “if i remember correctly, what i said was; tommy let’s be the bad guys, do you remember that tommy?” wilbur smirked, his eyes showing the insanity inside of him as he spoke.

“yes..” tommy spoke.

“why did you say no? so you could be the hero? that’s what it was, wasn’t it? you wanted to save the day, well, how did that work out for you tommy?” wilbur smirked. 

“you’re all alone, you have nobody, tubbo forced you out of his life. you’re not even allowed in our country tommy! isn’t that ridiculous? you make something, you make a home, a place where you and your friends can live in peace, away from tyranny.” wilbur smiled as he remembered his once home. the smile soon faded snapping him back to reality, “and then it’s ripped from your grip, and they send you away. tommy, i know exactly how you feel. you feel betrayed, alone-“ 

“I AM NOT YOU WILBUR. I’M NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE” tommy screams trying to drown wilbur out, but the louder he got, the louder the voices in his head would get.

‘tommy let’s be the bad guys.’

tommy ran out of pogtopia as fast as he could, he needed it to stop.

‘tommy when i said you’re never going to be president, that wasn’t a challenge.’

tommy fell to his knees, just wanting everything to stop, he couldn’t stop the voices that haunted him every day.

‘you want to be a hero tommy?’

“GO AWAY.” tommy cried out into the night as the voices of his friends, his enemies rang through his ears. it got louder and louder until it al stopped. he opened his eyes to see dream standing in front of him.

“don’t worry tommy, you’re not alone.” he smirked. “i’m here, i’m your friend.” he said as he held out his arms.

tommy was relieved, he ran to dream and cried. dream wrapped him up in a hug, 

“but you see tommy, friends don’t lie.” was the last thing tommy heard before dream had plunged a sword through his chest.

-

tommy jolted awake, his heart beating faster than it had ever been. he turned to see techno sitting by his side.

“i heard you scream, are you alright?” 

“i-i will be... i just had another nightmare...” he explained. techno nodded and turned to walk away, but turned around to look at his frightened brother.

“if you want to talk about it i’ll be upstairs, but, just remember, you’re safe now. nothing can hurt you while you’re with me.” 

“thank you... but i just need some space...” tommy explained. techno nodded and left tommy alone. 

the second he was gone, tommy started to cry, he just wanted to go home, he was afraid, he was scared that the longer he stays away from his home, the more like wilbur he would become. maybe that was alive wilbur’s plan all along. to show tommy that even heros, can become the bad guys.


End file.
